Un baiser volé
by Loupiotte
Summary: Terminée!pas de spoiler tome 7. Lupin a été capturé par Voldemort et doit subir un chatiment pire que la mort. une réjouissance, pour Rogue, après tant d'années de haine! mais que peuvent des années de haine, face à un sourire... ce sourire.
1. Défaite

Et voilà un autre petit one-shot ! ( avec possibilité d'un court épilogue si ça interesse…) **Spoiler sur le tome 6, MAIS AUCUN SPOILER SUR LE TOME 7.** ( je ne l'ai pas lu). Je demanderai aussi aux éventuels reviewers de ne rien spoiler ( révéler) dans leurs commentaires ! Merci !

_Disclarmer habituel :_ hé non ! Remus, Severus et compagnie ne sont toujours pas à moi ! ils appartiennent à JK Rowling… Mais bon, vous le savez surement déjà ! XD

_Avertissement :_ Présence d'une très légère mention de slash Remus / Severus.

_Couple :_ Remus / Severus… plutôt Remus aime Severus dans le premier chapitre… Dans l'épilogue… ça pourrait être différent…

_Titre général de la fic :_ Un baiser volé

_Titre du chapitre : _Défaite...

* * *

Il marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'immense manoir. Un lieu bien sordide, où il était condamné à errer depuis qu'il avait « choisi un camp ». En effet, après la mort du grand Albus Dumbledore, tué de sa main, Severus Rogue n'avait pas eu d'autre refuge que la demeure de son maître. Un maître qui, disait-on, avait décider de lui offrir une « récompense. » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à cette idée. Les mots du seigneur des ténèbres étaient si souvent à double tranchant… Cependant, comme toujours, l'ancien professeur de potions accourait à ses ordres, se précipitant vers l'endroit désigné par les autres serviteurs de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il ne tarda pas à arriver au cimetière, où une petite foule de personne encapuchonnées se tenait déjà. Il émit alors un soupir, mais de façon imperceptible, avant de passer une de ses mains sur son visage, faisant ainsi apparaître sur ce dernier un masque argenté, un masque de mort.

Sereinement, d'une démarche souple et arrogante, il avança encore. Et encore. Mais lorsque la cause de toute cette agitation lui apparut, il ne pu faire un pas de plus. Ses jambes cessèrent de bouger alors que son cœur ratait un battement. Devant lui, prisonnier d'une statue de pierre comme le fut Harry Potter quelques années auparavant, se tenait un homme qu'il n'avait que trop connu. Bien assez en tout cas, pour le haïr. Il le détailla un instant, dressant un inventaire froid et cynique de son état. Il semblait perdu entre conscience et inconscience, sa tête légèrement penchée, faisant danser quelques mèches devant son visage, des mèches qui lui cachaient la lueur bleu profond de ses yeux. Sa peau pâle étaient marquées de nombreuses cicatrices, certaines très anciennes, d'autres, plus récentes. Ses vêtements déchirés ne renforçaient que plus l'aspect sordide de sa personne, alors qu'au sol, sa baguette brisée ne ressemblait plus qu'à une vulgaire brindille insignifiante. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement au rythme d'une respiration difficile, on aurait pu ne voir en lui qu'un misérable pantin désarticulé. Remus Lupin était devant lui, à quelques pas seulement, dans un état que le mot lamentable n'aurait même pas pu qualifier, et cela le réjouissait.

Cependant, il se sentit également heureux de porter un masque à ce moment, et de ne pas croiser son regard. Pourquoi ? Lui-même n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais, comme tout ce qui le dérangeait, il chassa cette pensée aussi facilement qu'on chasse une mouche. Des années de pratique de l'occlumencie lui facilitaient grandement cette tâche. Alors qu'il continuait à détailler ce qui restait du « dernier des maraudeurs », une voix derrière lui le sortit de ses contemplations. Sans même montrer sa surprise, il se tourne vers sa source. Bellatrix Lestranges semble véritablement resplendir de bonheur, devant cette vision des plus grotesques. Son sourire semblait dévorer une partie de son visage, alors que son regard apparaissait plus fou que jamais. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle jubilait à l'idée de voir l'un des fabuleux amis de son cousin Black dans une si mauvaise posture. Pour sa part, il ne cilla pas. Il ne pouvait de toutes façons pas intervenir sans éveiller les soupçons des mangemorts. Et puis, il se demandait même s'il le désirait vraiment. Au fond, voir un de ces maudits maraudeurs périr sous ses yeux était un spectacle plus que séduisant.

_« Ils vont l'exécuter. » _

Severus se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. MacNair se tenait à se côté, visiblement bien contrarié. En effet, on ne lui laissait pas le soin de se charger en personne du lycan. Ce serait un détraqueur qui viendrait ôter de son corps toute trace de vie. Severus en arrivait même à jalouser la sombre créature. Qu'il aurait voulu voler lui-même le dernier souffle de vie de Lupin, d'un simple coup de baguette magique ! Il aurait voulu le voir se briser, comme la baguette qui gisait à ses pieds, aussi inerte et inutile qu'elle. Mais il se promit de ne rien perdre du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il voulait voir ce regard s'éteindre, et devenir un miroir vide.

Severus se rapprocha alors un peu du lieu où se tenait Lupin. Les autres mangemorts lui cédaient assez aisément le passage. Après tout, c'était là le cadeau du maître, après la mort du professeur Dumbledore. Un inestimable présent. Il ne se tenait plus à présent qu'à quelques mètres du loup-garou. Alors, il se concentra de toutes ses forces, prononçant une sombre incantation… Il voulait sentir jusqu'au bout la souffrance de Remus… de l'approche du détraqueur, au baiser, aussi dangereux que ce soit… il voulait « vivre » cette souffrance, l'inscrire dans son âme, pour la garder à jamais, et se la remémorer dans ces moments où l'on se nourrit de vieux bons souvenirs… Le baiser du détraqueur était connu pour être redoutable, et insupportable, même à regarder. Mais Severus se sentait capable de le supporter, et même, de s'en réjouir…. Il tenta donc de forcer encore ces souvenirs… avant de se sentir repousser violemment.

Instantanément, Remus releva son visage, malgré son état, et tenta de scruter la foule. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Il était bien trop faible pour seulement maintenir sa tête redressée. Quelques secondes après, il était contraint de baisser ses yeux dans un souffle, replongeant dans cet état perdu entre la conscience et l'inconscience.

Severus se relança à l 'assaut. Et cette fois-ci, il perça sans mal les défenses de Lupin, à demi évanoui, et bien trop concentré à rassembler quelques maigres souvenirs pour sentir cette intrusion dans son esprit. Il la confondait aisément avec les douleurs de ses nombreuses plaies, et le bourdonnement incessant de la foule autour de lui. Severus esquissa un sourire. Il voyait Poudlard, il voyait les maraudeurs… Le souvenir d'un groupe de garçons, des étreintes, Ce maudit Black, qui prenait le lycan dans ses bras après avoir découvert qu'il était un loup-garou… James et Lily qui lui annonçaient qu'ils se mariaient… L'annonce de la naissance de leur fils. Sirius, encore, qui poussait Peter dans le lac, soulevant l'hilarité générale alors que le lycan semblait faire des efforts inhumains pour tenter de se retenir de sourire. Une bataille d'oreillers, dans une chambre. Des ballades dans la forêt à la pleine lune, entouré d'une étrange meute d'animaux… Un jeune homme isolé dans un compartiment du Poudlard express, bientôt rejoint par un autre aux cheveux longs et soyeux… Des souvenirs heureux il fut un temps, mais qui ne devaient plus lui permettre d'émettre le moindre patronus corporelle, désormais. Car il ne restait rien de ce passé glorieux. Rien d'autres que des tombes. La mémoire de ce lycan n'était qu'un cimetière, et au fond, ce qui avait fait sa force était désormais sa faiblesse. Toute cette amitié à laquelle Severus n'avait jamais eu droit ne lui manquait pas. Il serait devenu aussi faible que lui… Pitoyable.

Il reporta son attention sur Lupin. Ses lèvres remuaient, faiblement, et Severus ne pu retenir un rictus, lorsqu'il comprit. « Expecto Patronum… »… La prière silencieuse de Lupin, qu'aucun protecteur n'entendrait. Une litanie désespérée. Sans baguette, ce sort était impossible... et vu l'état de santé du lycan, le moindre petit sortilège aurait déjà été un miracle. Pourtant, Remus ne perdait pas espoir. Cela agaçait presque l'ancien serpentard. Cette faculté de croire toujours, malgré tout, tout en sachant que le combat était désespéré. Un raisonnement illogique, et Severus n'aimait pas ce qui était illogique. Il n'entendait rien à ce comportement insensé, lui, le froid maître des potions. Pourquoi se battre, quand tout est perdu, et qu'on en a conscience ? Seul Remus connaissait la réponse, et il ne consentait pas à la lui livrer en cette instant ou chaque minutes le rapprochait d'un triste sort qu'il continuait de combattre. Ses lèvres remuaient avec plus de frénésie, le peu qu'il entrevoyait de son visage témoignait d'une intense concentration, et surtout, un fantôme de sourire semblait venir orner ses traits ravagés. Comme s'il y croyait encore. Comme si le désespoir ne saurait l'atteindre. Remus ne connaîtrait pas la défaite, tant qu'il continuerait à croire. Severus comprenait maintenant pourquoi le maître avait décidé qu'un détraqueur mettrait fin à la vie du lycan : aucun torture, aucun sortilège n'aurait pu lui ôter cette espérance mêlée de désillusion qui lui était toute particulière. Même l'avada kedavra n'aurait pu faire disparaître de son esprit cette volonté de se battre jusqu'au bout. Car son espoir était une pure folie, et ne faisait que grandir davantage au gré des difficultés. C'était ce qui lui avait permit de vivre, de ne pas perdre son humanité sous les assauts du loup en lui, de combattre encore une fois le lord noir. Mais ce soir, aidé de ses sombres créatures, le seigneur des ténèbres avait comprit comment triompher.

Et plus que jamais, Severus fut heureux de se tenir là, ne serait-ce que pour voir l'espoir d'un fou réduit à Néant. Pour entendre le chant muet d'une âme qui s'éteint. L'espoir avait toujours fait vivre Remus… Maintenant, il allait le tuer. Il allait être l'arme par laquelle sa fin arriverait.

Severus replongea alors dans les pensées intimes de Remus, riant presque de le voir invoquer inutilement ces souvenirs qu'il croyait heureux, mais qui ne l'étaient plus… des réminiscences, pour se protéger, se bâtir un mur un visible… mais un mur de papier que l'on franchit si aisément, sans même s'en rendre compte. De bien inutiles murailles, dont les détraqueurs se nourriraient. Déjà, le lycan secouait sa tête avec une rapidité surprenante : des images involontaires se superposaient aux « joyeux » souvenirs invoqués… Tout devenait si désordonné, tout s'enchaînait sous forme de flash, de sons, de souvenirs que Lupin se forçait à appeler, pour chasser ceux qui s'imposaient à son esprit, en vain… Les détraqueurs approchaient… Peter devenait traître, Sirius tombait, deux cercueils, dans un vieux cimetière, de la pluie sur son visage… et un autre cercueil, et encore un autre ! Sa main dans celle de Tonks, pour ne pas perdre espoir, se raccrocher… Tous ces baisers qu'il lui a refusés…. Tout ceux qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais… Des lèvres qui ne rencontrèrent jamais les siennes… sa main dans la sienne… Juste un geste d'amitié… Juste la volonté de croire… et ce jeune garçon au cheveux gras, dans un couloir, à qui il sourit… et qui répond à ce geste si naturelle par un mépris évident.

Severus faillit perdre son lien avec Remus. Que faisait ce souvenir là, dans ceux de Lupin ? Pourquoi voyait-il défiler sous ses yeux le fameux jour où James et Sirius l'avaient humilié ? Pourquoi la pire journée de sa vie devait elle entrer dans les pires souvenirs du lycan ? Pourquoi voyait-il désormais défiler à une vitesse prodigieuses des dizaines de rencontres, où Lupin s'avançait, et où il le rejetait… ou parfois il l'observait, à la dérobée… et cette phrase, qu'il avait cru oublier…

_« je voudrais t'aider mais… » _

_« tu veux m'aider ? Alors sors de ma vue avant que je ne commette quelque chose d'irréparable… » _

D'autres rencontres, comme leurs retrouvailles, dans l'ordre… Quelques regards, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la vue de Sirius…

_« Je suis content de te revoir, Severus. » _

_« Moi pas, Lupin… » _

Un regard douloureux…

_« Laissons de côté le passé, tu veux bien ? » _

Il se voyait encore, faisant mine de réfléchir, alors que Lupin, comme toujours, espérait… Quel idiot !

_« Mais bien sur Lupin ! Allons boire un thé ensemble !… Oh ! Mais suis donc un troll ! j'ai encore une potion tue-loup à préparer… va voir si tu peux te rendre utile… je ne sais pas moi… Va faire un gâteau au chocolat avec Molly, par exemple. Je t'aiderai bien pour sceller notre nouvelle et formidable amitié, mais … j'ai d'autres chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un vœux loup-garou miteux… Alors maintenant… » _

Il s'approcha de Lupin, avant de lui lancer avec tout le mépris et l'ironie dont il était capable :

_« fiche moi la paix, Lupin, et retourne jouer avec ton chien… » _

Lupin avait perdu le sourire qui avait commencé à naître sur ses lèvres. Il avait baissé la tête, avant de la relever, pour s'apprêter à répondre. Mais Sirius était apparu :

_« Remus, tu viens ? Oh… Snivellus… Tu comptes roder encore longtemps dans les parages, tu as donc si peu d'occupations ? » _

Il se souvenait d'avoir afficher un rictus amusé, avant de se tourner vers Lupin, qui ne disait plus rien. Comme dans leur jeunesse, dès qu'un de ses amis arrivait, il était incapable de s'interposer en sa faveur. Severus en riait bien… Finalement, le loup n'était qu'un gentil chien apprivoisé…

_« J'expliquais justement à Remus que j'avais mieux à faire que de bavarder… contrairement à vous deux… Oh ! Mais j'y pense, Black n'a qu'à aider à faire ton gâteau Remus, je crois que Mrs Weasley est elle aussi très occupée… » _

Et puis, il était parti, et Remus avait à nouveau affiché son sourire triste et désabusé. Mais à cette époque là, il était le seul à comprendre ce qu'il signifiait. Et aujourd'hui encore, Rogue était incapable de le comprendre. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna un peu des pensées de Remus, il remarqua une chose… le détraqueur était arrivé, et lui tournait déjà autour. Et sur les lèvres de Remus, il n'y avait plus aucun sourire, à présent. Seulement de la tristesse. Il semblait alors bien plus vieux : le poids de ses souvenirs, cela même dont il voulait faire ses armes, l'écrasait… Il paraissait si fragile, que Severus aurait presque pu s'apitoyer, s'il n'avait pas eu tant de rancœur. Cependant, il était intrigué : pourquoi parmi les pires souvenirs de Lupin trouvait-il son visage dans des scènes aussi anodines ? Pourquoi le détraqueur n'amenait avec lui que ce passé là, ces morceaux de vie qu'ils avaient vaguement partagés, toujours entre haine et rejet ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils, et une curiosité malsaine naquit en lui. Il voulait savoir. Le détraqueur se rapprochait, volant en formant des cercles de plus en plus serrés autour de sa proie, alors que Lupin commençait à respirer avec difficulté, et devait se résoudre à utiliser le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour croire encore, pour espérer. Severus se concentra à nouveau sur l'esprit du loup. Comme un détraqueur, il voulait se nourrir de ses peurs, se délecter de sa souffrance jusqu'au bout…

Il replongea dans l'esprit du lycan… pour y percevoir des souvenirs de plus en plus douloureux, submergeant l'hybride à l'en rendre fou, l'approchant à chaque fois plus près du désespoir.

Il y entendit un cri, un grognement… Il y vit le sang, un homme accourant vers un enfant, alors qu'un lycan se déchaînait sur lui, déchirant sa chair tendre et parfumée sous les cris d'horreur du petit garçon, qui ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Il vit le mépris des médecins, les différents employeurs qui le chassaient, un minuscule appartement, délabré et infesté par la vermine, où Remus attendait, seul… attendait, et espérait, avec son sourire si désabusé, mais pourtant toujours présent, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide, et se souvenaient. Il revoyait encore et toujours la mort de Sirius… Ce rideau derrière lequel la silhouette de son dernier ami disparaissait… Sa capture par les mangemorts, également… Les heures de tortures sous les assauts de Bellatrix, sous les doloris de celui qui fut son ami, mais qui n'était à présent que le serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres… et il y vit également une dispute entre Remus, et un Sirius âgé de 16 ans à peine… Jamais Rogue n'aurait cru que Remus puisse s'énerver contre un de ses amis… pourtant, dans ce souvenir, il le voyait…

_« Cela va trop loin Patmol, laisse le ! » _

_« Tu ne vas pas prendre sa défense Moony, tu as vu comment il se comporte ! C'est un serpentard ! Un foutu serpentard ! » _

_« Et toi et James, vous en avez déjà bien assez fait comme ça. » _

Lupin était en colère. Une colère froide et surprenante, assez pour que Sirius se recule, et le toise un instant avec mépris. On aurait dit qu'il venait de découvrir un fait qui le choquait…

_« Ne me dis pas que… » _

Lupin ne répondit rien. Il soupira, baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux.

_« Tu es ridicule Moony… » _

Et Sirius s'apprêta à partir. Mais Remus le rattrapa alors qu'il passait devant lui pour sortir de leur dortoir.

_« Pardonne moi Sirius… la pleine lune, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » _

Une excuse à peine marmonnée, et qui fit rire intérieurement Rogue. Lupin était loin d'être aussi fort qu'il l'avait pensé. Sirius se retourna, et prit un air désolé.

_« N'en parlons plus alors… Excuse moi, j'aurai du y penser… » _

Et Black sortit de la pièce. Peu de temps après son départ, Remus frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur. Puis, calmement, il redescendit dans la salle commune…

Un autre souvenir vint alors… Celui d'un lycan, un soir de pleine lune, qui essaie de dévorer un autre garçon aux cheveux gras, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand cerf ne s'interpose… Et Dumbledore, son corps… Harry qui raconte comment le directeur de serpentard a trahi le vieil homme… et ce sentiment de trahison, cette peine incommensurable qui s'était alors emparé de Lupin. Son sourire qui s'éteignait… un morceau d'espoir qui s'en allait. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le lycan qui semblait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. C'est alors que Rogue comprit que, malgré tout, jusqu'à la fin, Lupin avait cru en lui. Il avait sans doute été le seul, avec Dumbledore, à lui accorder une telle confiance. Rogue ferma un instant les yeux. D'où lui venait ce sentiment de douleur et d'amertume ? Pourquoi la perspective réjouissante de voir mourir sous ses yeux l'un de ses pires ennemis ne l'enchantait plus ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette douleur? Cet étrange malaise ? Cette sensation douloureuse qu'une main invisible vint vous broyer les tripes, le cœur, l'âme même ?

Un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre, faisant sortir Severus de ses interrogations. Son regard s'agrandit de surprise, alors qu'il contemplait une scène pour le moins grotesque. Le premier acte de courage de Peter Pettigrow. Car malgré la présence du détraqueur, ce dernier était venu auprès de Lupin. Il était à côté de son ancien ami, alors que ce dernier souffrait mille mort, revivant ces instants, qu'il aurait tant voulu oublier… Oui, il était juste là, près de Remus… Sa main en argent soulevant son menton, brûlant la peau du lycan, alors que, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants d'amusement, il demandait, inlassablement à la créature incapable de répondre à cause de la douleur et de l'approche de son futur bourreau :

« Tu vas mourir, Lunard… Un dernier souhait ? »

Severus n'avait jamais ressentit autant de haine envers quelqu'un. Même Harry n'avait jamais susciter en lui une telle aversion. Pettigrow était pitoyable… Plus que Lupin ne l'était physiquement. Il le regarda se reculer avec un ricanement, et serra ses poings. Le détraqueur, maintenant, se positionnait face à sa victime. Et les sentiments que cette vision éveillait en Rogue ne lui plaisaient pas. Il en ressentait presque de la peine. Alors, dans un dernier sursaut de colère, il se persuada une nouvelle fois de Haïr Lupin. Il ne devait pas s'apitoyer… Quel regret cela serait, de s'apercevoir qu'il aurait pu apprécier le lycanthrope ! Un échec. Et Severus ne tolérait pas l'échec.

Cependant, les paroles de Quedever et la douleur de sa main en argent avaient éveillé une dernière fois Remus. Severus ne pu s'empêcher de fermer douloureusement les yeux. C'était le pire qu'il puisse arriver au lycan : que malgré son état, il reprenne assez conscience pour voir ces lèvres cadavériques se poser sur les siennes, pour sentir sa vie glisser hors de son corps dans une douleur si grande, qu'il en perdrait son âme. Qu'il en perdrait l'espoir. Cette espoir qui était tout ce qu'il possédait, tout ce qu'il était.

Le serpentard rouvrit les yeux.

Et Severus ne su jamais pourquoi lui-même fit cela, alors que le detraqueurs s'avançait. Il dira toute sa vie, qu'il désirait percevoir la douleur du loup jusqu'au bout. Qu'il voulait sentir son âme se déchirer, entendre son cœur se briser, percevoir cette ultime degré de douleur au delà duquel un homme ne peut survivre. Mais alors, pourquoi pénétra t-il si doucement son esprit, avec tant de tendresse, tant de précautions pour ne pas le blesser… Une intrusion si douce, qu'elle ressemblait à une étreinte, un de ces malheureux baisers qu'on ne donnerait jamais… Et Severus ne s'expliquera que trop tard cette facilité déconcertante à s'immiscer dans les plus profonds secrets de Remus, et dans ces souvenirs là. Les derniers qu'il devait emporter…

Celui d'un jeune étudiant, dans une bibliothèque qui, entre deux étagères, le contemplait. Avant de s'avancer, et de passer près de sa table. Jamais Rogue n'aurait pu se souvenir de cette scène, sans cela. Mais maintenant, elle lui revenait. Dans le silence de la bibliothèque, un mot avait été murmuré. Un seul mot, qu'il n'avait pas comprit, alors… cela n'aurait rien changé. Mais aujourd'hui, cette scène bouleversait tout… Il avait cru que Remus l'avait insulté dans son murmure. Mais maintenant, il entendait sa voix de jeune adolescent murmurer simplement :

_« pardon… » _

Avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide, les joues en feu, rejoindre ces amis qu'il n'avait jamais su braver. Une amitié libératrice qui l'enfermait dans une prison plus dure et plus destructrice que les liens qui le retenaient maintenant. Car plus que tout au monde, il ne voulait pas les perdre. Alors, il avait cessé d'exister pour lui, pour ne vivre que pour eux. Alors, il n'avait jamais osé avouer ce sentiment naissant qu'il commençait à percevoir, après avoir longtemps observé Rogue… d'abord de la pitié, pour ces épreuves que lui faisaient subir ses amis… Puis de l'attachement… une amitié discrète et cachée, qui s'était changée en amour à sens unique au temps de l'adolescence et des premiers émois amoureux…

Au point que, un jour, dans le parc, Lupin s'était penché sur sa silhouette endormie… doucement, il avait voulu effleurer ces lèvres… il en était si près, mais il ne le pu jamais. Ses amis le rappelèrent, il se recula, Rogue ouvrit les yeux. Et bien malgré lui, il assista une nouvelle fois à une humiliation de Rogue… Il avait détourné le regard, et fermer les yeux, ce jour là… mais surtout, il avait porter deux de ses doigts à ses lèvres, les caressant dans un effleurement… ces lèvres qui ne devaient pas rencontrer les sienne…

Voilà pourquoi Lupin ne s'était jamais tourné de lui-même vers qui que ce soit…

Car les loups n'aiment qu'une fois… et qu'on ne choisit pas toujours l'objet de son dévolu.

_« C'est plutôt étrange de penser que le seul baiser que je recevrais dans ma vie sera celui d'un détraqueur… » _

Le dernier de ses souvenirs… Une cellule froide, et Lupin, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme lorsqu'il était adolescent, avec ce petit sourire mélancolique… Lupin, qui murmurait ses mots, alors que Peter s'en allait, après lui avoir fait part de son châtiment. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien de triste. C'était presque une victoire, une sorte de libération. Car au fond de lui, lupin savait que ce baiser rendrait heureux une personne. Et parce que, finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi courageux et battant que cela. Peut-être en avait-il assez, à présent. Peut-être voulait-il lui aussi se reposer, même si le prix à payer était la pire torture qui soit. Le lycan avait fermé les yeux, tout comme il le faisait, à cet instant.

La douleur se fit immense, tellement forte, qu Rogue fut contraint de quitter les pensées de Lupin. Ses derniers instants n'appartiendraient qu'à lui, et malgré toute la hargne qu'il avait ressentit pendant des années pour le griffondor, Severus ne ressentait plus l'envie de violer ses souvenirs… de percevoir sa souffrance. Cela ne lui laissait qu'un goût amer dans la bouche. Comme le fiel des regrets. Il ne les comprenait pas encore… il ne comprenait décidément pas grand-chose…

La créature s'avança. Comme la silhouette du membre de l'ordre semblait petite ! Pris dans la toile, il releva son regard pour affronter son bourreau. Mais la peur le saisit. Sa respiration se fit rapide… Une lutte intense pour garder son calme, pour tenter de vivre encore, malgré la fatalité qui se rapprochait, inexorablement. Il ferma obstinément ses yeux. Tout son corps était pris de tremblements. Rogue pouvait ressentir chacun d'eux. Et il pouvait presque les entendre, ces mots qu'il murmurait toujours, toujours aussi vite, toujours avec autant de volonté :

_« expecto patronum… » _

Mais des mots qui ne voulaient plus rien dire… comme « désolé » ne voulait rien signifier quand on souffrait trop pour le comprendre, comme « oublier » n'avait plus de sens quand la haine était trop tenace… Comme « je t'aime » devenait ridicule devant l'obstination et la rancœur qui ne laissaient guère de place dans un cœur mort depuis trop longtemps… Des mots qui devaient rester informulés, jusqu'à la fin.

Un pas, puis un autre… Lupin n'échapperait plus désormais à son destin. Alors, résigné, il rouvrit ses yeux de nuit, et balaya la foule à ses pieds.

Et à ce moment là, il comprit également que le lycan avait refermé son piège sur lui. Son regard déjà éteint parcourait la foule. Il cherchait quelqu'un. Il voulait se raccrocher. Il ne voulait pas mourir seul. Severus le sentait. Et les yeux de la créature rencontrèrent les siens.

C'était irrationnel pour Severus, et, de ce fait, l'ancien professeur de potions hait cette sensation qui s'empara de lui. Cette impression que malgré le masque, malgré la foule, Lupin l'avait reconnu. Et l'ombre infime de sourire qu'il cru distinguer sur ses lèvres n'éveilla en lui que terreur, incompréhension, et souffrance. Ce sourire criait. C'était un sanglot, un hurlement de douleur, mais un hurlement muet. Le résidu d'un homme qui tente désespérément de se raccrocher à un radeau déjà sombré. Une illusion qui ne l'entraînait que plus rapidement vers sa perdition. Ce sourire d'espoir devenait l'image même de son désespoir. Déjà, Lupin n'était plus.

Il était impossible qu'il le reconnaisse pourtant, c'est sur lui que son regard s'arrêta. Et il sourit… Oui, il lui sourit. De cet air chargé de tristesse, d'un infini désespoir, il lui souriait. Et ce fut comme si la créature embrassait l'ancien serpentard. Ce sourire, ce simple étirement de lèvres semblait lui voler une partie de sa vie. La plus grande. Celle qui avait motivé tout ses choix… Sa haine. Il n'avait plus de haine. Seulement de l'étonnement, de la consternation… et de la pitié, mêlé d'autres sentiments, qu'il ne saisissait pas… L'affection, et la peine. Il cru voir ces lèvres meurtrières remuer… encore une incantation muette, et inutile… Rogue ne la comprit pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce sourire las, déchirant, plus blessant que la lame d'un poignard… que les lèvres d'un détraqueur.

Rogue détourna le regard. Il ne voulait plus croiser ces yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ce baiser. Il ne voulait plus contempler ce sourire. Il maudissait cette faiblesse, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ces iris qui le déstabilisaient. Elles semblaient pénétrer son âme, poison mortel venant lui crier ses erreurs. Comme il aurait voulu y voir de la haine ! Comme il aurait voulu n'y lire que du désespoir ! Mais il y avait toujours cette tendresse, chez Lupin. Cette malice… Cette façon de lui dire, au comble de la déséspérance : « j'ai gagné, je t'ai joué un sale tour, Severus… » Et en effet, le dernier des maraudeurs venait de faire son coup le plus réussi. Car Rogue avait mal de le voir souffrir, et de le savoir mourir. Il avait su se faire pardonner, ou du moins, lui faire oublier pour un temps qu'il le haïssait.

Et le mangemort refusa de croiser ce regard encore une fois. Il ne vit pas le détraqueur approcher ses lèvres, mais étrangement, il perçut le cri muet de désespoir du lycan. Cet appel de son regard qui pesait sur lui… « Regarde-moi »… c'était ce que devait lui crier les yeux bleu nuit qu'il refusait obstinément de regarder. Ces yeux qui l'appelaient, pour ne pas mourir seul… mais Remus mourrait seul. Rogue, ne le regarderait pas…

Pourtant, le serpentard frissonna…

Car il les sentit, comme s'il vivait lui aussi cet instant, à sa place… Ces lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes, mais qui n'étaient pas celles qu'il attendait. Sa vie qui glissait entre elles, comme un souffle dans le vent. Son âme sui s'envolait sans un bruit. Severus ne pu même pas percevoir le moment où elle abandonna ce corps, ne laissant derrière elle que l'image même du néant. Un regard vide, éteint… Qui contemplait une réalité à laquelle le mangemort ne pouvait plus accéder…

Et soudain, ce fut comme si le détraqueur avant embrasser ses propres lèvres. Quelque chose se brisa, à un endroit où l'ancien professeur pensait ne jamais rien devoir ressentir. Son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Il semblait s'être arrêter, seulement une fraction de seconde. Mais cette fraction de seconde durerait toute une vie. Car Severus comprenait qu'il venait de perdre, tout ce qu'il aurait pu un jour avoir.

Prétendre qu'il aimait Lupin ? C'était un mensonge. Des années de haine ne s'effacent pas en un sourire, ni en un baiser. Ce baiser qu'il avait reçu par procuration, au travers des lèvres mêmes du détraqueur. Ce baiser volé… Il lui semblait que l'image du lycan, fermant un instant ses paupières, puis le cherchant du regard, comme pour rêver que les lèvres décharnées qui aspiraient son être soient les siennes, ne devait jamais quitter ses souvenirs. Elle était si profondément encrer en lui, qu'il craignait de voir cette scène défiler inlassablement dans ses pupilles, gravée à jamais dans son regard sombre. Non, il n'aimait pas Lupin… Mais il eut l'impression, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'il aurait pu lui pardonner ces crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis… Et il devrait vivre avec le regret de n'avoir jamais pu le faire.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, lâche qu'il avait été de n'avoir pu accompagner son ancien ennemi jusqu'au bout, de n'avoir pu le regarder mourir, de n'avoir même pas pu maintenir son lien tant la souffrance était grande, il ne pu que voir le corps sans vie tomber au sol, après que Peter ait coupé les liens qui le retenait. Une poupée désarticulée, sans vie, mais qui respirait. Un pantin au cœur battant, au sang encore chaud, mais dépourvu d'âme. Ses yeux étaient éteints… son sourire, effacé. Remus venait de perdre…

Et à ce moment là, Rogue comprit…enfin…

Le baiser du détraqueur, était vraiment un spectacle terrifiant à voir… Mais jamais il n'aurait cru, que cela puisse être si douloureux…

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie, la plus grosse. Si cela vous intéresse, je peux publier un petit épilogue de cette fic dans les jours qui suivent en bonus. ( pour une fin un peu meilleure... mwouhahahah... hum, hum...)

Je suis désolée que la fic soit aussi longue par moment, et sans action...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review dans ce cas !


	2. Epilogue : Victoire

Comme promis, voici l'épilogue de la fic ! ( il ne me plait toujours pas, mais je n'arrive pas à en faire quoique ce soit de mieux alors… TT)

Merci à tous les reviewers !

Réponse à Anthales : Voila la suite et fin totale ! XD Je ne sais pas si ça te plaira, mais on y retrouve Lupin… Je ne dirai rien d'autre ! ( rire sadique…) merci pour ton commentaire :)

Disclamer: les personnages sont toujours à JK Rowling.

* * *

**épilogue : Victoire…**

Non, il n'aimait pas Lupin. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais il le pardonnait.

Il faisait nuit depuis déjà bien longtemps, lorsque, dans un glissement de robe, il entra dans la petite pièce blanche, où la lune miroitait faiblement à travers une fenêtre aux carreaux sales. Lentement, il s'avança vers la silhouette avachie dans un fauteuil roulant, le regard vide, les mains tombantes sur les accoudoirs, immobile et muette, comme une simple marionnette qu'on aurait laissé prendre la poussière dans un grenier. Seulement, ce n'était pas dans un grenier, qu'il était. Mais dans un mouroir. L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste gardait ici un _« héro de la guerre »_ comme une précieuse relique qu'on vient sortir une fois par an, pour fêter la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, avant de l'entreposer dans cette pièce, d'où il ne sortait jamais.

Le visiteur plissa le nez dans un geste de dégoût, avant d'écarter d'un grand geste les rideaux, pour ouvrir la fenêtre et chasser les effluves de renfermé et des différents produits médicaux et résidus humains qui emplissaient la pièce. La clarté de la lune fut plus vive. Elle n'était pas pleine, mais s'en approchait. Le visage du malade lui apparut clairement, là, assit devant sa table ou étaient posés des restes de son repas, qu'il n'avait pas toucher. Peu de gens devaient avoir la patience de le nourrir. On le mettait simplement là, devant cette fenêtre, pour qu'il regarde, au delà de toute limites, ce que lui seul pouvait voir, désormais.

Alors, doucement, Rogue s'approcha.

Il saisit la chaise qui reposait contre le mur, et la plaça face à Lupin. A en juger par la couche de poussière, rare étaient les visiteurs. Pourquoi venir encore voir quelqu'un qui ne vous reconnaîtrait plus, qui ne vivait même plus réellement ? On avait du l'oublier. Trois ans déjà qu'il était comme ça… trois interminables années, où personne n'osait le laisser finir son existence… Car on ne tue pas un héro, un mythe… Rogue en eu un rictus. Pour lui, Lupin n'avait rien d'une légende : c'était un corps vide, amaigri… au coin de ses lèvres perlait un peu de salive… Non, il ne lui trouvait plus rien de l'allure d'un grand homme.

Il saisit la serviette qui reposait sur la table, à côté du plateau repas. Avec délicatesse, il vint essuyer le coin ce la bouche du maraudeur. Puis, patiemment, il prit la cuillère, dans le plat, et entreprit de le faire manger, positionnant la cuillerée au fond de sa gorge, pour le contraire à avaler cette bouillie infâme… avant que, dans un geste de colère, il ne jette l'assiette. Alors, il aperçu sur le plateau, un petit carreau de chocolat. Rogue le saisit, et entreprit sans un mot de le réduire en poudre la plus fine possible. Et doucement, il le glissa entre les lèvres de Moony. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, avec tristesse, et presque avec tendresse…Sentait-il encore seulement le goût du chocolat ? Rien, en tout cas, ne le laissait paraître.

Et Rogue ne rencontrait que ce regard lointain, qui l'avait hanté depuis des années, et l'avait conduit à venir ici. Il se souvenait encore, du poids de son corps, lorsque, avec l'aide d'un autre mangemort, il était allé déposer la dépouille de Rémus à Pré-au-lard, ultime défi à l'ordre. Il se rappelait comment il avait aidé l'ordre en servant d'informateur anonyme, mue par un désir irrépressible de reprendre son rôle d'agent double… Remus avait cru en lui. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait qu'il ne se soit pas trompé. Peut-être avait-il l'impression d'avoir encore une dette envers lui… et ces trois ans, en exil, caché, à tenter de vivre… Mais ce regard l'avait poursuivit. Il l'avait atteint jusque là où les aurors n'avaient su le trouver. Il avait voulu le revoir, et, maintenant, il voulait le détruire.

Il n'aimait pas Lupin… C'était une sortie de leitmotiv. Personne ne l'avait aimé, il n'avait aimé personne… en tous cas, il avait toujours voulu ne pas aimer. Pourtant, il s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il n'avait et n'aurait jamais fait pour personne. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela… Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait plus le voir endurer cette souffrance pire que la mort. Certes, il n'aimait pas Lupin. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Mais peut-être qu'il le pardonnait…

Il se leva, et sortit sa baguette.

Il fixa Lupin, qui ne cillait pas. Et il ne comprit pas pourquoi tout ceci lui paraissait si dur. Il ferma un temps les yeux, et les rouvrit pour contempler en face la déchéance d'un des hommes les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait croiser quelqu'un comme le lycan. Quelqu'un capable d'aimer en étant hait, d'espérer sans croire, de mourir pour un sourire… Pour son sourire…

Rogue pointa alors sa baguette sur le visage de Lupin.

Il se concentra… quelque mots, deux mots…

« avada kedavra… »

L'instant ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais cela fut assez intense, pour que, dans la lueur verte, Severus lâche sa baguette. Il avait cru voir dans l'éclair émeraude les yeux de Lupin briller d'une infime lueur de reconnaissance… de joie, et de remerciement. C'était impossible, il le savait. Lupin n'avait pas plus d'âme que les objets qui ornaient cette salle. Il était aussi vide et impersonnelle qu'elle… pourtant…

Avant de voir son corps projeté par la violence du coup, sa chaise renversée, il avait cru voir cette lueur… et ce sourire. Cet ombre de sourire, si infime, que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu le saisir. Un certain tumulte s'éleva dans les couloirs. Le bruit de la chute de Lupin avait du attirer le personnel. On avait entendu son corps qui tombait, mais personne n'avait entendu le hurlement de son cœur qui s'était brisé. Elle était pourtant bien plus forte, ce cri d'une vie qui s'en va… Rogue n'avait entendu que ça. Doucement, il s'approcha du corps allongé, alors que l'on tambourinait aux différentes portes.

Le visage de Lupin avait l'air si serein.

Mais surtout… il était là.

Ce terrible sourire. Cet infime sourire, cet ombre, que lui seul percevait. Mais il était bien là, Rogue voulait y croire. Pour la première fois, il voulait croire en quelque chose… Il voulait croire en ce fantôme de sourire, sur ces lèvres meurtries, gercées… Ce sourire qui lui montrait que Remus n'avait jamais désespéré. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une ombre, qu'une illusion, mais ce souire était une victoire… Un véritable sourire de victoire. La preuve muette que Lupin n'avait jamais perdu espoir…

Jamais…

Il avait gagné…

Alors, rogue résista… Il lutta contre son envie absurde de remuer ses lèvres, pour former ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit, et qui n'avait plus aucun sens, devant un mort. Ces quelques paroles… Si simples, et si dures… et soudain, il comprit. Cette phrase qu'ils se refusaient à dire naissait du même mouvement de lèvre que celui de Lupin, trois ans plus tôt, alors que les mots mourraient sur ses lèvres… Il n'avait invoqué aucun sortilège par ses dernières paroles. Il l'avait invoqué lui… il lui avait dit en silence, les même paroles que Rogue aurait pu lui dire aujourd'hui… Cette phrase indicible…

Ces mots qu'il rejetait…

Mais qui n'avaient jamais été aussi vrais…

Ce n'était plus alors une victoire, c'était un triomphe qui se peignait sur les lèvres du loup-garou. Cette infime sourire, c'était la plus belle des victoires. Lupin avait fait son dernier mauvais coup…

Et il avait gagné.

Rogue eut un petit ricanement affectueux, avant de poser sa baguette, et de s'accroupir près du corps libéré de Lupin. Il chassa une mèche de ses yeux. Le regard vide était à présent lointain, libéré, et contemplait ce que Rogue ne pouvait pas voir, pas encore…. Il voyait désormais l'immensité de l'éternité, sortit de sa prison physique… et Severus sourit…

Et, tout près, juste derrière la porte, les pas des aurors venus en renfort se rapprochaient…


End file.
